


Kustard Week Drabble Bin!~

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bets & Wagers, Come Inflation, Comfort, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Force-Feeding, Licking, Maids, Misunderstandings, Misuse of condiments, NSFW, Nightmares, Sanscest - Freeform, Stomach Ache, Suggestive Themes, Vomiting, ketchup, kustard - Freeform, mustard, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Short stories from Kustard Week (Classic Sans/Fell Sans - AKA Ketchup + Mustard = Kustard)Suggestive plots ahead~ Read the title and prompt before reading the whole chapter! Warnings in title. Beware nsfw in ch 3.





	1. Twister Trouble ( Suggestive, Bets and Wagers, Moaning)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. 
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

Prompt: "How about Sans and Red playing a game (you chose) and one of them is really good while the otehr sucks and knows it so he uses it to mess with the first one? XD"

(~ * w*)~ so many options… but I know the perfect game for couples to play!!!

~*~*~*~

“Sansy… ♥” He couldn’t help the mischievous smirk that crossed his face when he asked. “Want to play a game with me?” Red’s toothy grin was a dead giveaway that the game would undoubtedly be rigged in his favor but it was always bound to be fun.

Sans raised a bone brow at his boyfriend. They hadn’t been dating long but Red was visiting every day now and his smile was infectious. Sans was curious to see what could make the Underfell skeleton so giddy. “...What game?”

Reds grin got even wider. He leaped across the room with a board game in his hands and smacked it flat on the coffee table. Sans sat up from his slouched spot on the sofa and picked up the box. Reading it out loud. “Ages 6 and up. Oh good, I’m ‘and up’.”

“Ha ha ha” The fake laugh was punctuated by a long drawn out clap. “Read the rest Ketchup.”

“Twister… the game to knot your friends.” Sans’ eye flared up a bright blue color of magic flame. All around him bone attacks were poised at the board game. “This needs to be destroyed.”

“No- no!!! It's a normal game!”

“It's sin.”

“No~ It's a fun game honest!”

“Then I can call Papyrus to play-?”

“No! It's not … that kind of game. I want to play with just us!! Please?!” Red begged. He jumped over the coffee table and blocked the board game from the looming threat of boney spears. “It's a game for kids, Ketchup.  Look - ages 6 and up! Like you said~!!! I wouldn’t lie!”

He spun it around as quick as he could and shielded it with his chest, cradling the game like a newborn. “The game is innocent! You have a dirty mind!!!”

Sans sighed, drawing his magic back and he sat back down on the sofa. He couldn’t exactly say no to that pouting face, Red seemed intent to play. “Okay…Your right. So how do we play?”

In an instant, a white tarp was flapped out and Red was smoothing it over the carpet. An array of colored circles lined the floor and Red pulled out a spinner from the box and gave it a quick flick.

“I’ll go first! It's easy, see? Okay, so…” He jumped to yellow circle and put his right foot on it. “You just have to put your body on the colors that show up! Simple~”

“Oh?” Sans got up to play and looked at the spinner. “There are no other rules?”

“Your body can’t hit the ground! Just hands and toes.” Red smirks. His eyes glint evilly but Sans just shrugs it off at this point. The game wasn’t a hard concept to grasp but he would have enjoyed something more challenging. Since it was for Red, he didn’t mind playing this too. But he needed to up the stakes a little.

“Can we make it more fun?” Sans asked.

“Hmm? I’m listening.”

“Winner owns the loser for a day.”  

Red’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

“...Sure. IF you win. Which you won't.” Sans laughed. “Papyrus gave me a whole list of chores… there's no way I’m losing!” He spun the little dial and put his left hand on green.

Red spun again and put his other foot on green. “So if I win… I own you for a day?” Red snickered at the thought.

“Yup.” Then Sans went and put his right hand on blue… and then he fully realized the horror of his mistake. Both of his hands were flat on the tarp, and his butt was up in the air. Red was standing behind him.

He turned his neck to look at the devious monster but Red was staring at his phone for some reason. Good, he didn’t notice!  Maybe he misjudged the strategy here… on his next turn he should make sure his hands were further apart. Sans turned back forward and tried to focus on keeping his balance.  “Okay, it's your turn…”

*click*

The unmistakable sound was from the phone camera going off. “Did you just-”

“-nope. Your imagination. Right hand Red!” He announced awfully quick and bent over Sans to reach for the spot. Right at the nape of Sans neck~and licked.

“Aaangg!?!♥♥♥!!!”

Ketchup moaned suddenly. The flat of Red’s tongue dragged against his vertebrate, up against the sensitive cluster of nerves that Ketchup couldn’t ignore.  “Nnn!!♥”He moaned again and tried to cover his weak whimpers, but he couldn’t balance with just one hand and fell down instead. The bright blue blush spread all over his cheeks. “That's cheating!”

“Nope… I won fair and square.” Red knelt down and crawled on top of Ketchup's lap. “Looks like you lose Sansy~”

Red smirked. “I think I’ll take unwrap my prize now ♥.”


	2. Pranking with hot peppers (Suggestive, Misuse of condiments)

Prompt: "Sans and Red are planning pranks only to get pranked themselves by their brothers! For example, they are hanging out at home and making "evil" pranking plans and their condiments end up being spiced by something (maybe chile for Sans and sugar for Red?) >:D"

 

~*~*~*~*~

Red shared a glance with Ketchup from across the living room and in an instant -

-the game began.

It started small… with barely any noticeable changes in the house. Sometimes Fell would find that his slippers weren’t where he last left them. Or Paps would have to search the fridge to find a plate. Giggles would fill the house and Red and Ketchup would go to a more private area to whispering their plans back and forth.

As the week went by the pranks started escalating. Red hid the tv remote, so Sans hid the tv. So Red had to out-do him by nailing the sofas to the ceiling. Which meant they had no place to sit. But the two morons were laughing so hard anyway. Now they were planning their next prank, which Paps and Fell became very annoyed by. The younger brothers looked at each other and made a silent pact.

And now there were two more players…

In the dead of night, Paps and Fell went to the kitchen and didn’t come out until their own plan was complete. Their aim was the condiment bottles. Sans hated anything spicy, so Paps unapologetically poured a whole bottle of chili sauce into his Ketchup supply. As for Red, Fell knew for a fact his own brother hated anything sweet. Years of guzzling mustard had ruined that addicts pallet. Following Papyrus’s keen example, Fell dumped a bag of sugar into a pot and mixed it well with the mustard. No mercy! The giggling menaces had to be stopped! How else were they supposed to watch MTT!!!?

The two of them refilled their brother's drinks and placed them in the fridge like they’d never been touched. Super stealthy mission complete! Now they just had to wait…

Which wasn’t long at all. No sooner than they placed the squeeze bottles back in the fridge Sans ran downstairs and unexpectedly met them in the kitchen.

“woah… sup bros? this is a lot earlier than usual for you two. uh…” Sans tapped his heels together and looked around. “are you cooking something? smells good in here.”

“N-NO. NOTHING COOKING. WE WERE JUST TALKING DOWN HERE IN THE KITCHEN SO WE WOULDN’T WAKE YOU UP.” Papyrus lied quite quickly. He had to suck in a breath when he was done. It was the first time telling his brother a lie, so Fell placed a hand on his shoulder- effectively tagging him out - but still proud of the little cinnamon roll.

“Yes, Why Are You Up This Early, Classic? That's Unlike You.” Fell raised a bone brow. The quickest way to take the heat off of themselves was to point a finger in another direction. “You’re So Sweaty, Classic. Is That My Brothers Shirt?”

Paps chimed up after seeing that Sans was, indeed, quite sweaty. “OH NO, BROTHER! IS IT A FEVER?” The skeleton rushed over to put the back of his hand on Sans’s forehead but his brother took a side step back to maintain a little more breathable distance.

“i’m okay paps! it's-uh-  just a nightmare...” He held out his hands in front of him and Papyrus took a step back.  “that’s why i just uh- wanted a drink.” He quickly went to the fridge and pulled out their condiments.

“Mustard Too?” Fell observed. “My Brother Is Awake Then? I’ll Go See Him.”

“n-no! he’s uh… busy.”

“Busy?” Fell squinted. “At 2 Am?”

“he’s tired! it's late. i’m going to bed~ okay, bye paps. bye fell! goodnight!!” Sans spun on his heel and went back to his room, almost tripping on the stairs in his rush.  Fell and Paps watched him scatter off and heard the bedroom door slam. A moment later, the lock clicked in place.

“...DO YOU THINK HE’LL BE MAD WE SPIKED THEIR DRINKS, FELL?”

“...” Fell scowled as he stared at the back of the bedroom door. Jaw hung open in disbelief. Their effort, completely wasted. “I’m Starting To Think Our Brothers Don’t Actually Drink That Junk.”

“HMM?  WHAT ELSE WOULD THEY USE IT FOR?” A shriek filtered through the house a moment later. Papyrus grinned and looked over at Fell with unbridled excitement. “NYEHEHEH! LOOKS LIKE MY BROTHER LEARNED HIS LESSON!” He took a glass from the cabinet and poured some milk out for his soon to be arriving brother. Feeling smug, he put his hands on his sides and asked Fell how he should lecture Sans about nailing furniture to the ceiling. But Fell was just shaking his head.

As expected his lazy bones came rushing down the stairs again. “... New Shirt?” Fell snarked. Sans flinched but the comment didn’t even distract Paps from his well-rehearsed speech.  

“SANS~! I’M GLAD YOU’VE RETURNED! NOW THAT YOU’VE TASTED YOUR SPICY DEMISE! I HOPE THAT YOU’LL PUT THE FURNITURE BACK! AND STOP PLAYING THESE FOOLISH PRANKS!” He picked up the glass of milk and held it out for the skeleton.  “BUT I FORGIVE YOU SANS! YOU MAY DRINK IT TO COOL YOUR MOUTH.”

“you put pepper in my ketchup?!” Sans pointed a finger at Fell from across the kitchen because there was no way his beautiful angel brother could have done something so evil. “and what’s in the mustard then!? aafgh!”

“SUGAR!” Papyrus chirped happily, proud of their handiwork. “FELL AND I DECIDED THAT YOU TWO ARE OUT OF CONTROL AND WE ARE GOING TO KEEP UP THE PRANKS UNLESS YOU ST-”

Sans didn’t have time to listen to this! He snatched the glass of milk from Paps hand and stomped angrily back the way he came. Up the stairs and to their shared bedroom to slam and lock the door again. Leaving the two Papyrus in stunned silence.

...It wasn’t like Sans to be rude like that.

Paps was really confused but was confident he reached his brother with their ingenious plan. After a long minute of shock, he finally spoke up and asked, “DO YOU THINK THEY LEARNED THEIR LESSON?”  
  


...Blissfully unaware that the milk wasn’t for drinking. 


	3. Taking care of Ketchup (NSFW, Drunk sex, Drunken confessions, a lil suffocation/choking- liking it, stomach inflation, come inflation, lots of moaning, )

Prompt: "If it's ok for Kustard week... tipsy/drunk Sans and Red who has to take care of him. ( A drunk mind speaks a sober heart) How would Red take it :3 " 

( ‘ 3’) Red ‘takes care of him’ yup yup. Not in the right way…. But it works out. Hope you like it. 

As a note before I begin, instead of making Sansy’s tipsy/drunk talk “Shound liek dis…” I hoped to make it more readable by making it run on sentences that “Soundlikethis” but that didn’t read too well. So in the end, I broke it out so he “Sound-like-this” 

~*~*~*~*~

After a long day training to keep up with Boss and Undyne, Red finally flopped down to his bed. He didn’t bother with a shower or dinner, all he really wanted was to curl up and sleep. But something felt… different in his bed. At first, Red was sure it was just the start of a dream. His eyes were already drooped closed and his sore bones didn’t want to move around, but something snaked around him. It felt hot on his already sweaty and sticky clothes, Red pushed it away. Probably his brothers annoying cat, Doomfanger, snuck in his room again. 

Red pushed it off the bed with a heave but two odd things happened. One, it didn’t budge. It was much heavier than a dumb cat. And two, the cat made a very lewd sound. 

“mnng...”

Fighting back his tiredness, Red snapped his eyes open with panic. There was an intruder in his room! He summoned a red bone dagger to his palm, letting it's glow illuminate his target so he could stab with one fell swoop- but ... oh. 

It's Ketchup. 

The humming glow of red magic illuminates just portions of Ketchups face. The skeleton squints into the light, his white iris shrink back from the brightness. “red…?” Sans tilts his head, confused now that the dagger’s light is also reflecting back onto it's master. Red hissed a breath of air, inhaling the sharp bitter scent of alcohol. Sans had been drinking….

“red? thank-the-stars-you’re-here!” Sans lunged forward to hug him, not even realizing the weapon that Red struggled to drop before the skeleton impaled himself by accident. Squished between Ketchups clingy grabby arms, Red awkwardly raises his own hands to give him a pat on the back too. 

“Uh… hi Ketch? What are you doing in my bed?”

“i-needed-to-tell-you-something!” Sans blurted. “something…-something..- uh-paps-told-me-to-tell-you-something-i-forgot.” The skeleton looked confused for a moment. Lazily, Sans tilted his head left and right and looked around the room that clearly wasn’t his own.  
“i-went-somewhere-again? ah- doesn’t-matter. i-can’t-go-home-pap-will-be-so-mad-I-drank.” 

Red pushed away from the monster and stood up to get the light, but when he turned back to Ketchup he got a new shock. The monster was butt naked, snuggled up between his sheets and flushed with his unique arctic ice colored magic shimmering from his joints. The haze of blue glimmering through his bones was more than just a drunken stupor. 

Red gulped dryly. “Sans… where are your clothes?”

“meh-too-hot-hey-hey! come-here. sit-here. oh! i-remember-what paps-said- but-it-was-a- secret-heh-heh.” The monster giggles and puts a finger to his lips. “you-can’t-tell-red -he’ll-get-mad.” On the floor there were traces of pants and a sweatshirt that had been discarded. Red picked up the trail of clothes one by one and came back to the bed to sit next to Ketchup. 

“...yeah? I’ll keep it a secret.” He whispered, coming closer to Ketchup. It wasn’t like Sans to get this drunk. Did something happen? What could possibly make him mad? The suspense was killing Red. 

“red-is-actually-a-good-guy.” Red raises a bone brow in surprise. “i-really-really-like-him.” Ketchup hiccuped and swayed from side to side. “pap-told-me-i-should-tell-him-but-i can’t” He waggled his hips with every swing of his head, the overarching motion moved throughout every bone. Pretty, unmarked, unscathed bones were on full display… Red couldn’t take it any longer. 

He covered his nasal cavity with the back of his hand. This was undeniably a heat, the scent that Sans was producing was mixed with more than the intoxicating alcohol. His thoughts were being corrupted by the minute. “Can… you please put on some pants!?”

“i-dont-want-too!” Sans flopped over and complained, leaving his nether regions exposed to Red’s gawking. The Fell skeleton felt a pang of want in his loins. He’d never looked at Sans this way before but… the overwhelming scent of heat and this new attitude was making the whole idea of sleeping with Ketchup a bit more appealing. No! This whole thing was a mistake, he slapped himself and tried to pry his gaze away. 

Sans is just a friend, and he just said Red was a good guy! He’s someone Sans trusts, he couldn’t take advantage of this situation! He shouldn’t be thinking about his friend that way… 

“i’m-really-hot.”Sans whined. “I-need-red. I-miss-him!” Sans stole a pillow and buried his nose in the scent of Red’s sweat. “he-smells-so-much…” Sans choked against the pillow, but enjoyed the smell so much he couldn’t help how his hands began to scrape down to his lower body and frantically rub up against his pelvic inlet.

Red was launched across the room as an explosion of crimson magic steamed throughout his body. Ecto magic was stirring inside of him becoming overly excited at the sight of Ketchup touching himself!!! The skeleton humping his sheets was literally begging for him~!! 

Red was short of breath. He wiped away the blood from his nose and tried to be rational- Clearly Sans wasn’t in his right mind! There was no way Sans actually meant that stuff! It was him being drunk and in heat and --- 

Sans crawled over to his side and tried to unzip the grey jacket, pawing at him in desperate need to be touched. Red’s soul leapt up to his mouth and he nearly screamed. His eyelights were blown out of his skull. 

Fingers slipped beneath his shirt and were stroking his ribs… and that actually felt nice since sparring with boss and undyne had left him feeling sore -But this wasn’t the time or place for that!!! Okay… as the adult here he had to do something!! He was on his own! He couldn’t call boss! This was-!! A secret! Definitely! 

Red gripped the crumpled bundle of clothing and started to separate them. Shorts, shirts, underwear with cute lil polkadots… 

“Sans…I uh!!!” He stared down at his fly now that Sans was fumbling with it. The naked monsters advancements were going too far! “I’m going to get you dressed and call Papyrus okay?!” He turned his head to look Sans in the eye, but instead he’s met by the wet aquamarine nub of a tongue across his teeth. Tasting him.

In a scramble of arms and legs, Red backed himself so far off the bed he landed on the floor with a girly screech. Atop the mattress, crouched low like a bitch in heat, Sans was staring him down. Hips shaking in the air to search for any outside stimulation. 

“No~ nonono NO!” Red wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and reclaimed the fated polka dot shorts. “You’re getting dressed right now- mr!” Red steeled himself and came closer, fearing nothing! So what if Ketchup was naked!? Red had fought against bigger threats than this! He charged into the battlefield, underwear in hand. 

Sans was already so pliable and eager, so pinning down his hands was an easy feat. The monster actually gave in quite easily. Red was relieved, maybe this would be easier than he thought. Without looking, he grabbed one of Ketchups legs and tried to slide his underwear up his thigh. But his plan backfired as two slender legs wrapped around his hips. A trap! 

Like this, if he tried to escape all he was doing was rubbing up against Sans’s bare pelvis. Which was exactly what Ketchup wanted. The little deviant made a small groan in his throat that he rolled his hips with. The blue hues of ecto magic started taking form to his submissive heat and he grinded up against Red’s shorts in an attempt to further that same pleasure. 

Red bit his jaw together. “Keeeethcup!!!!” It felt so good, but he reeled back against the sloppy thusting. “You’re!!! Drunk and AAAaaa- I think you won’t be okay with this when you’re sober-” He released Ketchups hands so he could re-center himself and pry his legs off, unknowing Sans was already reaching to pull him forward. 

“red-I-really-need-this-” Sans panted between hard breaths. Red gulped, did that count as consent?! Did Sans really mean that… or was this part of his heat driven drunken madness??? “please-red- please- stop-thinking-and-fuck-me!” 

There was a surge of electricity that traveled up Red’s spine and filled his body with the same aching need as the precious skeleton displayed open on his bed. The front of his shorts started to swell with a thirst he didn’t really have before. Sans was his friend-!! He could never-!

“pleease-red-pleease-I-need-it!!” Sans whined in agony, as if the heat itself was causing him pain. The magic solidified in his pelvis was already wet and slicking up the outside of Red’s pants. He felt the intense heat through the fabric. “I-need-your-hot-cock-in-me!!!”

Red’s face burst in a fusion of different hues, and embarrassment.He’d never heard Sans say something so fucking hot before. “You want it Ketchup?” He groaned in his throat. "I don’t want…make you do something you’re going to hate…”

Sans whined in his throat, shaking against the mattress. “yes-yes! i-want-it! i need it! please red! i-want-it! i-want-it! i-want-you.please!!” Tears welled up in his sockets and a hiccup of frustration had his brow knitted in pain. 

Meanwhile, Ketchup slyly slid his fingers throughout the loops of Red’s belt and tugged them off, inch by inch. Red hadn’t even noticed until his iliac crests were already exposed to the cool air and that intense friction became stronger. Red gasped at the feeling, his own magic was reacting to the scent of lust in the air and the delectable image of Ketchup panting and sweaty beneath him. 

Somehow it fueled a hunger in him he hadn’t known before. He wanted to taste and lick and dominate everything from that erotic expanse of quivering bone beneath him. With a clack of their hips earning an extra delicious gasp from Sans mouth, Red bent quickly to steal his breath away. To claim that pale blue tongue that was salivating just from the few thrusts between a barrier of suffocating cloth. 

Red ached to pull off his pants, they were already tenting up with a feverish need. Pre-cum beaded at the top of his erection, already eager to sink into that warmth that teased him. Nervously, he tried to roll his own hips forward, into the throbbing heat humming around his member.

“AAahhn!!♥♥” Pushing just the tip of his head into the entrance prompted a vulgar moan from Sans. The skeleton cocked his head backwards and begged for more. “reeeed! pleese! pleeeese-fill-me!!♥” 

The embarrassing sounds that passed his lips were too loud!!! What if Boss heard them?! Red reached up and slapped a hand over Ketchup’s mouth to quiet his mewls but the monster licked his palm and drew his fingers to his mouth with a suck. 

“F-fuck Ketchup…”

Red froze in place, eyes wide while watching the innocent tale skeleton slather his fingers in his drool. Practice for something much bigger. Red groaned, fixated on the skilled tongue weaving between his digits. His cock gave a twitch from staring. He wanted to move so bad… and even if this wasn’t how he intended, those delicious moans were muffled now. 

Red took hold of the skeletons ivory ribs and dragged the lithe form forward to meet his hips- at last lining himself up against that oozing entrance. From his view, bent legs on either side of him and a quivering pussy in front of him, Red looked huge in comparison. Would he break Ketchup? Should he stretch him first? Well… his fingers were already coated in Sans’s thick saliva… but he could take it a bit rough. Sans was urgently in need of dick and Red was the only one who could help!!!! 

With one quick motion he canted his hips and pushed himself all the way inside. The clenching cavern was pulling him deeper and -“SANS? BROTHER ARE YOU AWAKE?!” The groan he felt was choked up in his throat as full panic took over. Without a second to waste, he grabbed a pillow and smothered his partner with it as he sheathed himself fully against the wet slap of ecto flesh. 

“Hnnnnn---!!!” the surprised moan was near muted with the pillow. Sans arched his back and convulsed up at the sensation of being stuffed full. 

FFFFFu--” Y...yeah Boss!!” FUCK! He’s so beautiful… stars! Ketchup scratched at the bedsheets and shook in place from being split open. His legs beat flatly against him, writhing for more and trying to pull Red’s hips to drive into him again but they were already connected so deeply. 

“I HEARD A NOISE! DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE AGAIN?!”

Red cringed inside and gave a defeated sigh in agony. He wanted to see what kind of face Sans made for his first time. But the risk of hearing Sans’s moaning through the door was too high!

“no-YEaH! YEAH BOSS ~! I DID Im OKAY!!! THANKs! GOOD NIGHT!!!!!” Fucker go away! Red prayed Boss wouldn’t try for the door handle, he didn’t bother to lock it since he was going straight to sleep. Sans’s hands climbed up, tracing out and trying to pull Red’s hand and the attached pillow off his face. He couldn’t breathe and bit down on Red’s fingers. 

He could feel Sans twitching eagerly, and the small muffled cry from the monster forced Red to apologize quietly. He hoped Sans would understand… Red lifted the pillow off his mate. Heavy hues of blue painted his face with sweat and the the tiniest drops of tears from the intrusion. Panting hard for the lack of air, his lower lip fell open for raspy shutters of air to pass through. He looked even more heated than before… fuck… was that a turn on for him? 

“You’ll have to be quieter.” Red whispered, earning a heavy nod over and over again. Ketchups hands rose to overlap over his own mouth, still whining in his throat. That sensation of breathlessness was a new euphoria for him. Between them their sex gave a painful throb, wanting to move. Wanting to start feeling that glorious friction. Wet walls clamped down on his member with a tightness that quaked against the foreign intrusion. The slick between them was dripping oh so slowly around their entanglement. 

At last, the sound of footsteps started to walk away from his door and return back to Papyrus’s room. The door followed after, letting them know they were finally alone. Sans moved his hands, shallowly breathing. “Aaa… you’re inside me, Red….” He whispered. “ it feels so good… move. Please. Please move. I want mor-nn!!!.” 

His voice caught in his throat as Red pulled out all the way and forced his girth back in- all the way towards the back where Sans’s magic stretched around him. “Sooo tight.” Red gasped. The squelch of their ecto skin smacked together as he rolled his hips again. The slow build up was straining to do. Sans was already squirming beneath him, trying to adjust to the new feeling of being filled by another monster. All the while trying to restrain his voice. 

The pale blue walls of ecto magic trembled around the crimson dick splitting it open. Each thrust created a new shade of purple through their flesh. Tilting his head to get a better look, Ketchup breathlessly groaned at the fusion of color. He slid a hand down his ribs to rest on his tummy, moaning as waves of pleasure dripped through his newly formed body. 

“Stars, your so beautiful.” Red bent down to claim his lips once again. Their kiss is sloppy, full of saliva and just as wet as their coupling. He pulls away just barely, tracing down Sans’s collar bone and leaving hickys and bites everywhere he went. Keeping a steady pace, grinding into the tender opening that Sans so kindly formed just for him. The pale bone, being marred by blacks and blues. 

“I just want to wreck you… Ketchup. You can take more, I know you can.” He groaned, the sensual feeling of sharing each others bodies was nearing it's end. More than just laying with Ketchup- he wanted to lay with Ketchup. 

All at once he rammed his cock back inside of Ketchup. Hammering away at the meager pussy expanding and contracting around his thick member. The brutal pace had Ketchup burst into tears, panting against a pillow as Red rammed him. 

“AAngg!!!♥” 

The mattress shook beneath them. Each impaling thrust filled his eyes with hearts and it wasn’t long before Sans was a drooling mess, already forgetting to keep quiet.

“THErE! There! RED! AAAaaaaAAah!!!♥!♥♥” The agony of being so close to orgasm made him tremble. “It's so good,♥ so gooood!!!!♥♥” 

“I’m going to make you cum.” Red groaned. “Again.. And -haah… again.” A slick of juices made him hit something new inside of his partner and Sans screamed in delight. “Fuck you silly, until it’s .. mnnn...morning!” 

Eyes rolling back, showing big blue hearts. He prodded that spot again and again, unmerciless as he overwhelmed Ketchups senses until the monster shuddered and came with a screech of pleasure. His whole spine arched upwards and he whined so loudly, gushing around their joined ecto flesh. 

“Oh, I’m not done yet Ketchup…” Red murmured kissing his lips briefly. He rocked in place, bobbing with a small rhythm to keep himself entertained all while Sans was convulsing. Inner muscles constricted and tired to milk Red for his seed. There was a wet splotch on the bed when Sans released onto the mattress. Coming down from his high with a whine. 

“Ready?” Red asked with a smirk. Whether Sans heard him or not after that mind blowing orgasm, Red was already striking down upon that same bundle of nerves and ripping a second orgasm from Sans’s body. This time it was a breathless choke, drool ran down Sans’s chin as he bucked in place, shaking the whole frame of the bed. 

“So soon, babe?” Toes curled and his knees buckled, having a hard time wrapping around Red.

“Red!!!♥ REd… Fill me.. ♥Fill me please!! please!!!♥. I want.. I need it♥!!!!” Sans scrambled at the sheets trying to find somewhere to put his hands until they rested on broad shoulders- adding more scratches and scars to Red’s battle worn body. But the skeleton only groaned at the slight pain, nothing could distract him from the thrill of stirring up Ketchup’s insides. 

“Real soon…babe!!” Red huffed, grinding down their hips hard. “You’ll have ...aa..my kids.!! nnNN-Gh!”

The disgusting squelch of their bodies and the springs of the bed complimented the shameful sounds coming out of Sans’s mouth. 

“aaa-aa !!! REd! I’m~ I'm close~ Im cu-♥ Im cumming again~~!!! ♥♥Aaa!!” 

A spurt of magic sloshed over his thighs, running down Sans’ ass and staining the bedsheets. Red sped up also close to his end. His dick was being squeezed in every direction so he set a punishing pace, furious to reach completion. Both of his claws reached for his lovers hips and dragged him down with him in perfect harmony to each thrust, bottoming out with a satisfied moan.

Sweaty and thoroughly fucked- Sans collapse backwards onto the bed. Red fell onto him, wrapped around each other as their ecto magic throbbed in bliss and eventually dismissed. 

Well, most of it. Sans couldn't dismiss his stomach, slightly pudgy from the load of cum swirling inside him. They gasped for breath, trying to come back down from heaven with heavy petting and panting. Ribs pressed against each other, they could feel the others soul beat against them.

“..love you.” Sans mewled, mouth hanging open and panting hard. “ was afraid to tell you.” His heart shaped eyelights had calmed down back to the skinny white solid color he normally adopted. His mind clear and this haze of heat gone. “ I’ve always loved you.”

“...” Red bit his jaw closed, still mind numb from the impact of sex. He hadn’t thought of Sans as anything but a friend before. But he never hated Ketchup… having a relationship with this monster, definitely had perks. Right now… he didn’t want to toss Ketchup out of bed. He wanted to cuddle with him and shower and sleep with the monster in his arms. He wanted to do that the next day and the day after that…. And protect the monster with all his being. Was that love? Red nodded. “I think... I love you too.” 

 

\---

Papyrus stared at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes and a pillow wrapped around his skull- it didn’t help block out the sound. He didn’t get a wink of sleep all night...


	4. Food Fight!! (Suggestive, vomiting, stuffing, force feeding, stomach inflation- with food, more Bets and wagers)

Prompt: "Food Competition!! Sans and Red make a bet who can eat the most of something ( maybe each others condiment). Who wins? Hell, does anyone? Or is it just one big mess? XD"

It’s a big mess of course :DDDDDDD

I should mention I have an emetophilia kink o3o … but this is sfw i guess. Warning for heavy vomiting, forced self-feeding, stuffing, distended tummies?... hah... guess its nsfw then??? Read at your own risk. Drinking contest of mustard vs ketchup!!!

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

There was a bitter spice on his tongue that was burned into his taste buds now, Sans wanted to cry. The edges of his eye sockets brimmed with tears and his distended belly grumbled in agony. ‘No more!’ it rumbled but Sans wasn’t going to stop- he couldn't! Not until he won this bet!!!

  
Across the table sat his edgy counterpart they affectionately nicknamed Red. He’d downed six bottles of ketchup already and looked as though he would vomit any minute. Sans could outlast him- he had too!

“Feeling sick, Red?” Sans mustered a fake laugh to boast. “There's no shame in giving up.”

  
“N-n-ever!urp!” The hiccup makes Red gag forward and rushes to cover his mouth. Behind him, his brother is scolding him. “DON'T YOU DARE VOMIT SANS! THAT'S THREE MONTHS WORTH OF RENT YOU MISERABLE FUCK!” Disgustingly, there's a loud gulp in the room as Red swallows his own vomit and shudders at the slimy sensation. He picks up the next ketchup bottle, encouraged by his brothers less than kind words.

Sans whimpered a bit in his throat. The competition still on… he had no choice but to open the next bottle of mustard. How could anyone drink this wretched filth? It tasted like a wet rag had been wrung out and mixed with yellow food coloring! He wrapped a hand at his stomach from under the table, unbuckling his pants so the swelling bulge wouldn’t hurt as much as it already did. His stomach gave a quiver in anguish. If he didn’t vomit this up soon, Sans was going to pass out! He swore it!

“Brother… please stop this silly charade.” Papyrus whispered from behind him. “Don’t you see how much this means to the Fells? Let them win…”

Sans turned his head back to his brother. “Paps! You’re supposed to cheer for me!”

  
“... I believe in you brother.” Paps sighed unenthusiastically. Sans felt that was a little better… to be fair the brothers had been having this competition for the last hour and a half and Papyrus hated having to watch and support what could only be a suicide mission of food consumption.

  
His stomach grumbled again, loudly, as if crying for them to stop.

  
“Give up, classic!” Red held his head in one hand, crumbled over the table like he was experiencing a hangover. “ I’ve already won…!”

  
“You’ll win when I’m dead!!!” Sans yelled sportsmanlike and unscrewed the top of the mustard lid- gulping it down with a squeamish gag. He slammed the empty bottle down on the table- staring at Red as if to say “ Your move - bitch!”

  
Red shook his head. He shook his head again and again. But Boss was right there behind him - rubbing his shoulders. “COME ON SANS! KICK HIS ASS!~ I'VE SEEN YOU EAT A HOTDOG OFF THE GROUND! YOU DRINK MUSTARD DAILY! YOU CAN DRINK THIS LEVEL 1 MONSTER UNDER THE TABLE COME ON!”

  
Red shook his head, he put the ketchup nozzle to his teeth but couldn’t help vomit seeping up. He turned violently to the right and spewed on the floor. Sans smirked! “YES!! I win! I WIN! I WInn-urlp” A bubble of gas shook his tummy and before he knew it mustard was being redirected back up his esophagus -he fell out of his chair and to the floor- vomiting right next to Red.

  
“... FUCKING PATHETIC!” Fell scorned.

  
“I’m disappointed, brother.” Papyrus said with a slight tut of his teeth. “Fell, no one won… but you can have the money anyway.”

  
“YES!” The skeleton did an uncharacteristically excited air pump. “YOU ARE GOOD FOR SOMETHING AFTER ALL SANS! I’D HUG YOU... IF YOU WEREN'T SO SMELLY.”

  
Red held his tummy and clutched the table leg. No more. No more. He didn’t want to throw up again. He’d never touch another bottle of ketchup in his life! Fuck Ketchup! Sans was right beside him on the floor- heaving and coughing mustard all over the checker tiles.

  
Papyrus steps over the mess. “Okay boys, we’ve sat and watched your dumb game. Now both of you clean up.” He clapped his hands together, gleefully. “Oh~ and you can do the dishes too while your working in the kitchen. Isn’t it great that everyone wins?”

  
Sans wiped his mouth into his sleeve, Red was crying. What were they fighting for? Who exactly won here? Sans didn’t care, he fell on his side and held his middle in pain. Fuck mustard!


	5. Sleeping together (Comfort, nightmares)

Prompt: "Either Red or Sans haven't been sleeping at all for a few nights ( nightmares, insomnia, phantom pains, Genocide runs, you pick) and they try to hide it. But the other one notices and confronts him about it. :3" 

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, you’re sleeping with me tonight.” Red announced in the middle of a commercial break- not even bothering to find a private area. All at once, every head in the living room turns to look at Ketchup and Mustard. 

Stretch is appalled, he covers his little blueberry brothers ears and shuns them at once. Fell raises a brow, actually surprised his good for nothing brother is so bold. And Cinnamon is somehow upset~ wondering how he’ll get his bedtime story tonight if his brother was having a sleep over at the Fells place. Worst of all their dumb reactions - is Ketchup, whose face is bright blue, flush with embarrassment. He stares down at the floor trying to avoid everyone’s piercing looks. 

Red gripped his boyfriends hand and protected him against the odd stares. “Not like that!” Red stuck his tongue out at the people judging him. Whatever, he didn’t care what they thought about him, but having Ketchup be humiliated for his mistake was another thing. 

Red stood up from the sofa and pulled Sans’s with him to another room, like he should have to begun with. The flustered skeletons stumbled just a couple feet to the kitchen, but it was out of ear shot and that was enough to be safe. Now, without prying monsters, Red resumed what he meant to say in the newfound privacy. 

“You’re sleeping with me tonight. Okay? You’re not acting like yourself lately. Your eyes are darker than normal and you’re not eating.” 

The way Sans avoided eye contact, confirmed everything he was saying. Sans had learned he couldn’t protest and fake a smile for Red, his copy already knew all his tells. Every stiff smile and laugh, Red had already seen through. Nobody knew him better than himself after all. 

And Red knew exactly what he was going through. 

For the judges of each universe, this newfound peace between universes was confusing. The continuing passage of time was filled with doubt. Sure they made new friends … and no one was dieing. But any day now… there could be a reset. It didn’t matter that he had more friends to depend on now. The human was still around… they could spawn in at any hint of boredom and there was always a unsettling feeling that everything could be erased tomorrow.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Heh… what would be the point?” Sans shrugged. “It's just… a few nightmares. They come and go. Can’t help it.” 

Sans clutched at invisible scars. Dieing a thousand times in the same way...stuck with a guy. Stretch coped with alcohol and his brothers sweet smile. Red coped just because it was death was normal in his world. If another monster died… who cared. It wasn’t a world worth fighting for. 

Another death, Another phantom wound to add to his collection of scars. But Sans… 

Sans had Cinnamon, but he was ultimately hollow inside, afraid of losing everything. Everything in his world was worth fighting for- worth protecting. Every death had taken part of his hope away and now the uncanny peace wore at him worse than the resets. 

“You can talk to me you know…” 

“Yeah…” Sans said almost remotely. He didn’t give Red the eye contact he deserved, he just looked away and bit his jaw closed- as if to keep himself from talking. 

Red tut his teeth together. The last thing he wanted to do was push Sans further back into this reclusive little bubble. 

“... I know what it's like Sans.” Red tapped his fingertips together, trying to come up with the right words to reach his counterpart. “I know… how horrible it is, to lose your brother. The nightmares… that follow… they’re memories that come flooding in. “ Sans nodded, not saying much. “I want to be there for you, forever.” The confession shook Sans from staring at the floor to finally giving Red the eye contact he deserved. It wasn’t often he got an honest and sweet answer from him.

Sans sucked in a breath. Red really must be worried about him if he’s getting all mushy. 

“Kay” He said. “I’ll sleep with you tonight…” 

Sans shuffled forward in his cozy pink slippers. Sliding along the tiles until he bumped into Reds chest and he kind of hung there, too lazy to wrap his arms around the skeleton. Luckily Red was in a huggy mood. The fell monster wrapped his arms around Ketchup and squeezed him tightly. “It’ll be okay.” He whispered and Sans believed him. He raised his hands to pull at the hoodie in front of him, managing his own half broken hug from Red. 

“Thanks.” He sniffled. Closing his eyes, Sans felt he could fall asleep right then and there. Red was the only medicine he needed. The comfort and familial safety in knowing even if the whole world reset… Red would find some way to come back to him. He always did.


	6. Maid to order (Maids, Misunderstandings, Crossdressing)

Prompt: "Crossdressing!! Red trailing Sans ( want's to see if Sans is in trouble maybe) and he cross-dresses as a disguise... it ends up as a bad disguise and he gets discovered. Or maybe Sans buys Red a cute dress? Or ... Sans being a mansion owner and he gets a maid which is Red who has to wear a frilly dress. "

( 'w') wow, those all sound like good ideas. I made it so Red cross-dresses as a disguise for the mansion owner Sans :> hope that works for you. 

~*~*~*~*~

Red needed money… badly. So when an ad appeared in the paper from some eccentric billionaire in search of someone to do some odd chores, it was too sweet an offer to pass up. There was one problem though, the ad called for a maid~ and Red was clearly not in that category. 

He could be a butler, he could be a chef, but this ad was specifically for a maid… 

Would he have to buy a dress? 

Red wandered around the store district for a while, window shopping. The prices for a decent dress were so expensive. Could he afford to buy one or two on the gamble he would get the job? If he crossdressed, it seemed more likely he would get hired during his interview. 

But it seemed out of his price range to splurge on clothing right now. Boss was working closely with the guard, but as a new recruit he was treated as a volunteer and had yet to earn a salary for his time. 

Bills were getting worse and worse… Red groaned at a decision he really hated. He’d take the chance! It's not like things could get any worse! So what if he dropped 50 gold on a dress!” If he couldn’t make 15 grand by the end of the month there was no way he and Papyrus could even stay in their home anymore!

He bit the bullet and entered a shop, browsing at all the loose material for a dress. There are shades of purples, reds, and pinks that Red actually liked and wished he could get a sweatshirt in the same color. He’d been in this store with Paps before, but it was his first time looking at the women's aisles. 

Most obvious are the brighter colors for females, but the designs are more promiscuous. Often the shirt is cut too deep for a v neck and the sleeves are cut oddly around the armpit. Dresses came up shorter than his knees… and why didn’t any pairs of pants come with pockets?! 

Dammit! He hated this! He was a size M in mens shirts but in women's shirts he was somehow an L. Seriously?! He was already a skeleton?! How was he supposed to be any thinner?! - but those thoughts subsided as an interesting individual entered the shop. Matching the picture from the newspaper ad. … It was him. 

That millionaire guy was in the shop!

Red quickly grabbed the closest thing off the shelves and backed his way into a dressing room. Locking it behind him and slipping into the garment quickly. This could be a great chance to see what this bastard was like in person, plus… if they by chance had an interview in the store by pure luck- Red wouldn’t have to invest in a dumb dress! 

He fumbled around with the various ribbons and ties and frills and zippers but he’d solved more complex puzzles before! He left the dressing room feeling confident he looked like a girl. Steeling a breath, before he approached his future employer, Red took his first real in person look at the man. 

Red trailed him for a little while. Following him throughout the shop- never taking his eyes off of him. The guy stopped every so often and considered an item. Making Red stop too, hiding behind a stack of clothes. He idly played with the clothing racks and pretended to be busy looking down- really just watching the minute actions the guy made. 

He wasn’t much taller than him, only a few inches would punctuate the difference but Red would still have to look up when he addressed the other. 

Next… his attire. For someone who was a billionaire, renting ad space in the paper and asking for a maid to watch his manor…he dressed surprisingly slovenly. A blue turtleneck and black sweatpants mismatched each other. He just looks warm, which is typical for the cold weather in Snowdin, but his outfit today seems to be crafted around warmth rather than style sense.

When the billionaire started again, checking out the shoe department, Red casually hid between the isles taking a sneaking look at him from passing by. Each time, getting a better and better look at the guy. 

He’s a skeleton… but Red already knew that from the photo. It's just a little surprising to see a skeleton with such perfect bones. Though most of his body is hidden in layers, his face didn’t have a single mark on it. Well… it was obvious why. A nobel wouldn’t be fighting in the streets for another day to live. 

All the more reason to apply for his job. Keeping the house was one security he couldn’t afford to loose!

Red jumped forward. “H-hello..” Fuck a stutter right off the bat, what a horrible first impression! “I s-saw your ad in the paper..f-f-for- for-- “ for fucks sake! Red wanted to punch himself. Pull it together man! “For a maid?... is the position still available??”

Stars his soul was being so loud he could feel it in his throat. What would he do if he was rejected right here? Should he have hid his voice a little more?? He already looked the part of a girl… wasn’t that good enough?

The skeleton turned and sized him up, looking up and down at Red’s attire, particularly his legs. “Oh, yes.” He spoke, his voice was just as charming as he was. “I think you’ll be perfect.” Red felt awfully exposed under that glance. Just what dress did he pick off the rack? He looked down at himself- surprised by the poofy pink ribbons and heart shaped chest. The bottom of the dress was laced with so many frills he couldn’t tell where they began or ended. He looked like a damn magical girl!! Of all the stupid dresses he choose this was -”Perfect…” 

huh? 

“Tell me dear, what's your name?”

“R...Red.” He stammered. This felt awfully exposing… but he’ll suffer through it. “I’m really interested in the job. I have a resume here-” Crap… his backpack was left in the dressing room.

“Okay. It's yours.” 

“Hah?”

“The job. It’s yours.” The skeleton smirked. Red must have misheard that. That was the easiest interview he’d ever had. He did a double take, shaking his head, unsure of his role until it was thrust upon him again. “Come by house at 9am to start. And…” The skeleton hummed looking around the isle for something. He reached into the depths of a clothing rack and pulled out a plain looking sundress. “Wear this.”

Red held up the outfit in surprise, eyes darting to the price tag. 80 g. Part of him died from seeing that and something about that must have shown on his face. 

“Let me buy it for you.” The skeleton said with a smile. “It’ll be a little gift to mark the occasion.” Red didn’t have much room to protest, his employer was already walking them up to the register and bought the dress from the him. 

“Th-thanks.”Red stammered. He looked at the little gift bag with a brightly colored bow. He’d never really owned something this expensive... was it really okay? “Um.. wh-whats your name?”

The skeleton smirked, leaning over and grabbed Red by the back of his neck to press their teeth together for a fleeting moment. Red’s eyes were blown wide, a pink blush shone over his cheeks matching the other skeletons blue haze. 

“Come to work tomorrow and find out ~” He teased- and with that he walked out the store, humming a cheerful tune. Red stood dumbfounded.

… Tastes like ketchup.


	7. Bonus- Maid to Order (Misunderstandings, maids, talking about first times?, is that even a warning?, its just part 2 to the last chapter)

Keeping his secret employment from his brother, Red had put the expensive as fuck sundress on and snuck out the house to go to work. There was just one problem. He wandered out his house in the little pink summer dress… through a snowstorm.

Of all the stupid mother fucking things he had to do for a job- standing ankle deep in snow in platform shoes was the absolute worst!!!

To make matters worse- Sans told him to come by the house at 9. But Red never interviewed there and had no clue where the place might be. Their meeting in the shop was pure luck… and now, at the last minute, he was off to quest for this bachelors house that was somewhere in the city.

Great.

The underground was structured thousands of miles apart. They’d been building and expanding it slowly since monster kind had been sealed down here and trying to figure out someone’s home address (with barely an hour to get ready) was feeling pretty impossible!

Red stomped out the snow with his shoes feeling damp and cold. Luckily no one saw him. Once he was clear of Snowdin’s freezing weather he tried to warm up his bones by jogging to… wherever this address was.

He navigated the intertwining streets and searched for those three numbers. “ four… two… zero…” Red repeated out loud, looking up at local houses to try to see if the numbers were increasing.

Eventually, he found the place. More startled than he should have been, the manner of building was … quite a manor of building. This shit could have been seen from space!- if they didn’t have a layer of rock above their heads.

Red suddenly felt very stupid for not seeing this mansion earlier. This was just one of many stupid mistakes he was sure to make today. He’d only been an hour away from the house and already he had messed up twice! But he held back his nerves, held his breath, and boldly walked towards the front door.

He could do this!

He aced that interview yesterday… now it was time for the real thing! He’d just shut up, and do his job! There was no way he could get fired on a first day right???

He pinched at his arm for worrying so much. Everything would be fine, he assured himself. No need for panic. He knocked on the front door and checked his watch.

9:10. He was late…. Fuck fuck fuck

The door opens smoothly without a sound and behind it is a wide grinning smile. The blue oceanic eye lights and scent of milky bones fresh from a shower waft by his nose. The bachelor stares him down. “How lovely…” Sans purrs, making Red feel a bit embarrassed with first impressions.

Red looked down at himself, doubting he was dressed nicely at all. His shoes had just barely dried on the outside, the inside of the soles were still wet and squeaked with each step. And he was out of breath from walking up and down half of New Home. Surely he was a sweaty mess… was this guy making fun of him?

The door opens wider and invitingly the bachelor takes a step back to welcome Red into his home. Red gratefully notices the step up to the loft, a sign that he should take off his shoes and switch for slippers. There were cozy pink slippers by the door for guests, and they were more his style anyway. He swapped the shoes and warmed his toes. He was relieved for the pair. At least one of his anxieties was solved.

“Did you have trouble finding the place?”

Immediately Red shook his head. Hard. Lying his ass off was a habit he’d developed when he was agitated. And nothing was more nerve-wracking than the first day of a real job…

It’s only after he’s mid-sentence deep in rambling that he realizes the excuse would have explained his tardiness, and now he starts to mentally punch himself for talking too much and over talking and oh jeez- is he also talking? Did he ever ask what his new employer's name is? Oh fuck, now he’s asking him a question. What did he say? Fuck make something up! Something generic!!!

“...I’m happy to be your new maid sir.” Red cringes. So far, so good. It doesn’t look like he said anything wrong… but he should really get to work, instead of having an idle chit-chat. “What room should I take care of first?”

“...the bedroom of course. Come, follow me, my dear.” Sans guides the way up the stairs to what looks like a pristine room. Red walks in further, a bit confused. There's not a speck of dust anywhere. Not a single shirt unfolded, no garbage on the walls, bedsheets are made and flower petals line the sheets, not a single sock on the floor, it smelled like pumpkin spice candles in here… not at all like the filth he was expecting.

“...um..” Red stammers. “W..what here is dirty?”

“Us.” Sans whispers, closing the door with one hand and putting a rose in his mouth with the other. He strides forward and takes Red’s hand in his to tango to the bed, only Red is super confused and has no clue how to dance. He squashes Sans’s toes and apologizes, only to be spun into the skeleton's arms with surprise.

“Uh...uhm…” Red stares at the hands embracing him, and then uncoiling as he’s spun around the room and lands dizzily on top of the bed. “Wait - wait… what-?” He looks down at himself, sprawled open on the bed. “Eeeeep!!!” With a scream, he snaps his legs closed and gathers the skirt in his hands to push down over his exposed bones. “Don’t look!!” He didn’t wear any shorts this morning because they all bulked up under the dress! Now he stammers with a blush clear on his face, sure that the other skeleton caught sight of his private business.

“Shy?” Sans smirks. “We can turn off the lights if you want.”

“No!” Red yelps. “No! No. no.!! this is wrong! I mean. I- I uh!!” He stares at the rose petals that find their way between the folds of his dress. “I… I think... I think you're mistaken. I’m uh... I’m just… just the maid, sir. We… met yesterday. At the clothing store…. I -uh.”

“Yes… you wanted the job to role-play as a maid.”

… huh? Red winced, his eye lights flickered out as the information processed in his head. He probably should have read the entire job title… but reading was so hard!!!

… aa… it couldn’t possibly be true…  
But that explains why there was such a hefty pay for someone who was just cleaning…

Maybe he should explain the honest mistake?  
But then again… that paycheck would help pay off a lot of debts…

Wait- was he really considering this? --- nooooooooo….. Welllll…… hmm  
...I mean… how bad would it be to bone this guy? He was handsome...rich…. Very rich…

“Oh wow… didn’t you know that before you took the job?” Red’s eye lights flicker back when he hears the skeleton begins to talk. “Look, I’m really sorry. I should have made that very clear… I thought we were flirting... Ya know? You can totally leave if you feel uncomfortable!-”

“N-nno!” Red held out both his palms to stop the conversation. “I want to! I want to!! I mean… it's a lot of money! Not that it's about money! - I mean. Money is nice!!! And- well- you’re not so ugly?”

“...th… thanks?” Sans tilts his head, unsure how to respond to that confession. “Is that even a compliment?”

“Yes. I mean no! I mean..!!” Red so nervous he wants to puke! His mind is elsewhere, piecing together their encounter yesterday and how charming the monster had been… now it made sense. “I just uh… I just didn’t expect it would be this - kind of job.” Red admits. “Not that I’m against it!! It's just … new. … really … new. For me. I can have … s.ss… ss… I can do it with another monster! I just … haven’t really… done it … before.”

Red smashed his face in his hands, feeling more embarrassed than he had earlier. He can’t believe he was admitting this to a stranger! He can’t believe he’s going to give his virginity to a stranger! - for a paycheck no less?! What did that make him…? Was this legal? Fuck… this was so weird and wrong…. And humiliating…

The mattress sunk down next to him. For a second Red hissed in a breath of air and didn’t know how to respond when the bachelor sat beside him on the bed, not facing him, just sitting pensively with his hands in his lap.

“...Let’s… start over.” He said slowly. “Would that be okay?”

Red nodded, folding his legs on the bed, he gently scooted over to where the other skeleton sat.

“I’m Sans.” The bachelor says with a smile.

“...Red.” Red says with a toothy grin. They shake hands, meeting each other officially. The formal handshake really seems awkward when they were both sitting on a bed of rose petals. A burst of high-strung laughter erupts from both of them.

There's another pause of silence, where both parties realize they’ve made a huge misunderstanding. Sans wanted a bit of escapism, looking for someone willing to fulfill his fantasies. But Red just wanted a standard job to pay some bills. It fills the room with a horrible tension of silence that Red feels the need to break before it gets too overwhelming.

He starts off half-jokingly, bluntly pointing out the reason for their meeting. “...so …do you… still, want to bone?” Red breaks the ice, nervously he scratches his upper arm and looks away from the other. “Because...I’m…. okay with that kind of job.… you’ll be gentle… right? It’s my first time.”

That genuine sensitivity and honesty gets Sans anxious too. The blush across Red’s cheekbones and the flickering candle in the room made him look dazzling. For a moment, Sans’s soul skips a beat. He coughs into his sleeve as a cover and looks away from the ray of sunshine beside him. This innocent monster was too good for him~!

“Y-yes! Of course!” He stammers, gripping Red’s phalanges tightly in his own. “If- if it's still okay with you.”

“...How… uh…” Red shys away, looking down between the gap of space between them. “How do we start?”


End file.
